DE 40 13 116 A1 discloses a method for stacking flat blanks of cardboard or the like, in which the blanks arrive on a first conveyor, are transferred to a second conveyor in the same conveyor plane and for a time at the same conveyor speed, and are conveyed in at least one linear shingled stream, being conveyed intermittently at a higher speed on the second conveyor and discharged over the end of the second conveyor onto a pile situated directly downstream and against a stop, forming a pile of blanks lying horizontally and flat, one on top of another.
DE 103 56 405 A1 describes a device for processing and finishing, e.g. for cutting, punching, embossing, film transfer and/or coating, of printed paper, cardboard, cardboard packaging, corrugated board and plastics by means of a rotary operation, in which the substrate can be inserted in the direction of feed between a rotating impression processing roller and a rotating processing roller, the substrate being processed as it passes through the working nip by means of tool parts that are active therein. A delivery conveyor belt for formless substrates having an approximately horizontal orientation is arranged directly downstream of the processing roller.
This device is configured exclusively for processing web-type substrates.
DE 103 56 413 A1 describes a device for processing and finishing printed paper or similar web-type substrates by means of a rotary operation, in which the substrate can be inserted in the direction of feed between a rotating impression processing roller and a rotating processing roller and is processed as it passes through the working nip by means of tool parts that are active therein. The impression processing roller is arranged substantially adjacent to the processing roller, and a delivery conveyor belt with an approximately horizontal orientation for formless substrates is arranged directly downstream of the processing roller. The processing roller is configured as double-sized and has grippers. The guidance of the substrates on the circumferential surface of the processing roller in the regions spaced apart from the gripper is not variably adjustable for different substrate formats.
DE 20 2004 018 764 U1 discloses a device for processing and finishing printed and/or coated sheet-type substrates, in particular, e.g. for punching by means of a rotary operation, in which the substrate can be inserted in the direction of feed between two rotating processing rollers and is processed as it passes through the working nip by means of tool parts that are active therein, wherein a processing roller having at least one gripper is provided for a register-true transport of the web-type substrate, and a gripper support and/or gripper anvil is formed as a suspended cam for the tool part, which is embodied as a die plate.
This device is configured exclusively for the use of die plates having recesses that correspond to the suspended cams.
DE 10 2004 058 597 A1 discloses a device for processing and finishing printed sheet-type substrates by means of a rotary punching operation, in which the substrate can be inserted between two rotating processing rollers and undergoes processing, wherein one processing roller has a gripper for the register-true transport of the substrate and at certain positions, one of the processing rollers has pins on its surface for receiving waste cutouts.
The substrates are guided in the regions spaced part from the gripper on the circumferential surface of the processing roller by using a plurality of mechanically moving individual parts and is susceptible to soiling.
DE 10 2004 058 598 A1 discloses a tool part in a device for processing and finishing printed and/or coated sheet-type substrates, in particular, e.g. for punching by means of a rotary operation, in which the substrate can be inserted between two rotating processing rollers and is processed during its passage through the working nip by means of tool parts that are active therein, wherein one processing roller has a gripper for register-true transport of the substrate, and the tool part profiled as a female die has perforations on its periphery.
This tool part has a complex configuration, and also has openings in addition to profilings.
DE 10 2004 058 599 A1 discloses a device for the processing and finishing of printed sheet-type substrates, printed paper or the like by means of a rotary punching operation, in which the substrate can be inserted in the direction of feed between two rotating processing rollers, wherein each processing roller has a gripper for register-true transport of the substrate. Two additional processing rollers are assigned to the processing roller at the 12 o'clock position and the 10 o'clock position.
This device has a comparatively complex configuration due to the multitude of processing rollers.
DE 10 2004 058 600 A1 discloses a device for processing and finishing printed sheet-type substrates using two processing rollers. Arranged adjacent to one of the processing rollers is a conveyor belt having a form-specific configuration and aligned approximately horizontally.
DE 10 2004 058 601 A1 discloses a device for processing and finishing printed sheet-type substrates using two processing rollers. Arranged adjacent to one of the processing rollers is a conveyor belt, aligned approximately horizontally. The conveyor belt is acted upon by suction air, and one of the processing rollers is acted upon by blower air.
DE 10 2005 039 773 B4 discloses a device for supplying and removing a packing.
DE 101 47 486 A1 discloses a punching or cutting device having a magnetic cylinder and a suction device located adjacent to the magnetic cylinder for removing punched-out pieces of material by suction.
DE 103 00 234 B3, DE 103 00 235 A1, DE 1 786 548 A1 and EP 2 399 835 A1 each disclose a machine for processing web-type substrates.
DE 10 2007 003 592 B3 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,433 A disclose a suction roller for transporting material blanks.
EP 0 281 064 A1, WO 2006/117646 A1, DE 1 486 958 A and GB 969,753 A disclose devices for treating substrates comprising separation systems.
EP 0 878 277 A2 discloses a device in which waste parts are separated from pre-punched webs and the blanks continue to be conveyed with the frame for a short time.
DD 214 566, U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,804 and GB 1 050 360 A disclose a device for stripping pre-punched pieces of material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,607 relates to a device for processing substrates having stripping and transport cylinders.
EP 0 117 623 A2 discloses a method for treating substrates.
EP 2 222 471 B1 discloses a modular film unit.
DE 10 2007 031 060 A1 and DE 10 2007 031 059 A1 disclose a sheet-fed rotary printing machine having a separation device.